The present invention relates to a work glove suitable for use in various works in fishery, agriculture or the like.
Conventionally, a work glove for use in various works in fishery, agriculture or the like is known which includes a section for covering an upper arm above an elbow, continuously extending from a section for covering a hand.
For covering also the upper arm above the elbow when attached to the hand, such a known work glove is formed by joining the section for covering the upper arm above the elbow to a section for covering a region extending from a forearm middle portion between a wrist and the elbow to the hand. More specifically, the section for covering the region extending from the forearm middle portion between the wrist and the elbow to the hand is prepared by applying a coating material such as a natural rubber, a synthetic rubber or a synthetic resin onto the surface of a fiber glove portion knitted from a cotton yarn, a synthetic fiber yarn or a blend yarn of these yarns. To this section, the upper arm covering section is connected by adhesive bonding or fusion bonding. The upper arm covering section has a cylindrical shape, and is formed of a resin film sheet which is thinner than the section of the fiber glove portion coated with the coating material. In this way, the section for covering the region extending from the forearm middle portion between the wrist and the elbow to the hand and the section for covering the upper arm above the elbow, which are joined together, differ from each other in thickness, because the section for covering the upper arm above the elbow is made relatively thin to minimize its influence on movements at the elbow joint in working.
However, such a conventional work glove has a problem that the production thereof requires a process for forming the section for covering the region extending from the forearm middle portion between the wrist and the elbow to the hand and the section for covering the upper arm above the elbow into different thicknesses and joining these sections together. This deteriorates the manufacturing efficiency, leading to an increase in cost. Further, a joined portion of the glove is more liable to be damaged, so that the glove cannot endure a long term use. Particularly, there exists a problem that water is likely to intrude into the glove from the joined portion.
To solve the aforesaid problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easy-to-use, inexpensive and durable work glove by integrally forming a section for covering a region extending from a forearm middle portion between a wrist and an elbow to a hand and a section for covering an upper arm above the elbow.
For attaining this object, the summary of the present invention is as follows.
There is provided a work glove which comprises a first section for covering a region extending from a forearm middle portion between a wrist and an elbow to a hand, and a second section for covering an upper arm above the elbow, the second section being provided integrally with the first section as extending from the first section, wherein each of the first and second sections comprises a knitted fiber glove portion and a coating film formed by applying a coating material onto a surface of the fiber glove portion, the coating material being selected from a group consisting of a natural rubber, a synthetic rubber and a synthetic resin, wherein the fiber glove portion of the second section is formed by using a thinner yarn to have a smaller thickness and to have a higher stitch density than those of the fiber glove portion of the first section, and the coating film of the second section has a smaller thickness than the coating film of the first section.
As described above, the work glove includes the first section for covering the region extending from the forearm middle portion between the wrist and the elbow to the hand and the second section for covering the upper arm above the elbow, and the second section is provided integrally with the first section as extending from the first section. The first section for covering the region extending from the forearm middle portion between the wrist and the elbow to the hand is made thicker to provide a sufficient strength to endure various works, whereas the second section for covering the upper arm above the elbow is made thinner so as not to hinder the movements at the elbow joint. Thus, it is possible to provide a work glove which is free from the problems of the prior art work glove such as a breakage of the joined portion or an intrusion of water from the joined portion, and which is easy to use, inexpensive, and capable of enduring a long term use.